To Get Back The Iron Fist
by JJJaguar15
Summary: When an angry Peter tells him that zen and chi dosent exist Danny suffers an emotional brakedown. The next day he louses his Iron Fist. Can Spidy and the rest of the team find another dragon he can defeat or will Danny never be himself again?PS: I have no idea what the rating means so please dont be suprised when its wrong. sorry for the gramma Im a dyslexic . ;-)
1. Chapter 1

"Geting back the iron fist"

chapter:1

"Peter gets angry."

I cant TAKE this anymore! Thot Pete clinching his fists in pure fury. He and his whole team were stuck in aunt Mays house for the weekend because Sam made a bet with Luke and OF COURSE Powerman just HAD to louse! Poor Luke was forsed to HUG fury! Thanks to both boneheads the director of S.H.E.E.L.D baned all of us from touching the headqaters!

Oh no here comes Danny. Hes bin looking for his ZEN all fricking DAY!

"Hi Pete." He smilles. "Have you seen" I didnt let him finish.

"NO! I HAVENT SEEN YOUR ZEN! YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE IT FRICKING DOSENT EXIST!STOP LOOKING FOR SOMETHING THAT DOSENT EVEN BELONG TO OUR WORLD!" I couldnt belive I said that. I wouldnt if I knew what trobule would it cause


	2. Chapter 2

"Getting back the iron fist"

chapter:2

"Dannys reaction."

Danny ran into his room and closed his door so hard it almost fell out of its frames. After Peter kindly informed him that chi and zen dosent exist he forgot all the "hold-your-anger-in-control" training and (also kindly) hit his friend in the jaw wich is probably broken now. He was lucky Danny didnt use his iron fist or spiderMAN would be spiderJAM. This may be hard to belive but out of all his team memers he had the worst temper. What do you think he does all day in his room? Whait! Have you ever been IN his room?! No? Well to your info its all full of trashed furniture and punching bags. And no he dosent meditate. He trains to keep his destructive anger from badly hurting his friends. As for the fortune cookie mumbo jumbo he looks it up in the is all a cover Danny made up to hide the true monster in him. Danny walked up to one of the many hanging punching backs and imagines that its spidermans head. He concentrates his chi and throws a punch. Usualy the bag is blown into pieces but this time nothing happened. Danny looked at his hand confiuzed. He tried harder this time. No glow, no BUM!, no chi. Danny couldnt belive his eyes. Peter WAS rigth! "Come on Danny!" he mentaly slaped himself. "Pull yourself together man! The chi WAS hire and everybody saw it so dont you DARE belive spiderman!" Danny started to punch and destroy everything on his way. Still no chi. As he started to calm down he realized that his hardly earned zen and chi are gone for good. "DAMN IT!" He yelled having nothing else to trash. Sorrow and denial will come later now is anger time! What he didnt know was that his team was listening from behind the broken door. All of them were shocked at what they were hearing. Danny never swored.

Peter rubed his jaw he had this feeling that thanks to his stupid tounge Danny may never be himself again


	3. Chapter 3

"Getting back the iron fist"

chapter:3

"Denail and nigthmares"

Remember when I told you denail will come later? Well...it came sooner than Danny expected, the saime day at nigth. The poor boy couldnt sleep thinking that maybe kon-lon (Hey! Dont look at me like that! Thats not my foult Im a dislectic!)

realized its mistake and took away his Iron Fist to give it to somebody who truly deserves it.

Sleep refused to come and Danny started to hear voices in his head.

"You knew this will happen Danny-boy." The first one said. "Yet you still were naïve enough to consider yourself worthy carying the Iron Fist." The voice was full of venom.

"Foolish child!" Dannys eyes whiden. That voice... It was his fathers voice. "Did you realy think YOU are the immortal weapon of kon-lon?! YOU are WEAK! You cant even control your own emotions! Look what could become of your friends!" Before his wery eyes Danny watched as a unknown warrior rips out Peters throat. After him whent Ava then Sam...the warrior licked his fist of blood and started walking over to Dannys best friend.

"NO! Luke Run! RUN!" But no matter how loud Daniel yelled Powerman wasnt moving as the foe came closer and closer. The enemy steped into the ligth and Danny couldnt belive what his own eyes told him. The unknown enemy was non other than he himself! The scene was gone but the voices were back.

" Pathetic!"

" Weak!"

" Monster!"

" Killer of his own friends!"

" Lier!"

The more Danny listened to them the more he belived.

# Peter POV

Man Im so STUPID! Oh! Ist you guys. Didnt see you. This is your friendly nabourhood Siderman! Ow who am I kidding! Friendly spiderman my ass!

Some leader I am!

Danny was only beeing himself and I just had to blow up on him! Way the go Peter thanks to you Daniel Rand the most clam and colected pearson you know whent rapid. Thats got to be a reckod!

I listen to Dannys screams as a punishment for my actions thow I dont realy know what the roblem is. Its not like he lost his Iron Fist or anything...

Rigth?


	4. Chapter 4

"Getting back the iron fist"

chapter:4

"The team realizes"

Sam woke up at 7 a.m witch is weird because he usualy wakes up when webhead calles him for breakfast. What woke him up? He didnt know but he dresed up as usual and whent to the kitchen to eat cirial.

As he was enjoying his food he saw something else. Danny wasnt hire.

" Weird..." He said to himself straching his raven-black hair.

"Danny-boy is an early bird, usualy he is the first one up." Minutes past and the rest arrived exept for Danny.

"Guys I dont like this." He said his voice full of consern for his friend. Peter exchanged glances with Luke and Ava wasnt eating her favorite chicken sandwich.

"Danny's been acting weirdly ever sinse Webhead yelled at him. He locked himself in his room, TRASHED it then didnt come out for supper. Dont ask Webhead why its weird because

First: Danny dosent have anger attacks,

Seckond: Danny never trashes his room. Hell It looks as if nobody lived there!

And Last: Danny dosent have nigthmares."

They all heared their friends screams and wanted to forget that sound and Sam reminding them of it didnt help one bit!

"Everybody has downfall's Sam even Danny." Said Ava even thow she to was worried about the blonde.

"Yes but" Something stoped him from finshing. Danny entered the room. He had bags under his eyes (he didnt sleep) his skin was pale and sweaty (seeing himself murder his friends took its tool on him) and his hair was SUPER messy.

"Danny is everything all rigth?" Ava asked as the blonde took a difrent table far away from them. The blond didnt answer but Petey didnt need his spidysense to tell him something wasnt rigth. Even thow he was still a bit angry for his jaw he was worried about him.

"Dan Im not angry about this." Peter pointed at his bandaged jaw.

"I totally prowoked you to hit me. If somebody is to blame its me myself and I." Ava smilled and Luke gave him thumbs up for the speech Danny however looked the spider into his brown (I have no idea what color are his eyes so if Im wrong Im very sorry. please forgive me) eyes with his hunted green ones full of regret and sorrow.

"No Spiderman Im the one who is sorry. You were rigth."

Realization hit Peter hard.

Oh SHIT!


	5. Chapter 5

"Getting back the iron fist"

chapter:5

"Fury's fury. Dannys furry sicret"

"What do you mean "I lost the Iron Fist"?!" Yelled Director Fury as Danny told him why he was so beaten up after the training seasion. Danny flinched under his mentors gaze full of rage and anger. Sam looked at Peter and made a I-will-kill-you

hand sign, Peter just sigthed guilty.

"Fury it wasnt his folt." He brawely steped out the line to take the blame to himself for Danny. "Im the one responsible for this so I pay the prise." Fury's gaze softened a bit.

"Before I decide what to do with you Parker I want to know what exactly happened in the training room that Daniel couldnt handel on his own." He said rubbing his temples and looking at Danny who looked away ashamed.

" It all started when the bell rang..."said Luke.

FLASH BACK

Danny was running for his life away from the laser shoting guns. Normaly he would stand and throw one solid punch at them and game over, but today he didnt have his Iron Fist. Witch means he's totally defence less against he robots.

"Come on Danny!" He yelled angry at his cowardness. He couldnt posibly be THIS weak!

He suddenly stoped in his tracks and with the speed of ligthning hit the nearest robot. The result was not a distroyed robot but...a broken hand of Daniel Rand.

Danny yelled in pain and grabed his now unresponsive hand.

He didnt see that his scream made the other robots target him instead of the rest of the team.

"Danny!" Yelled Ava. "Behind YOU!" But she was to late.

Danny tourned around just to get hit in the face by a metal foot. A short yell and he crushed into the nearest wall bith a big "WAM!"

"This is gota hurt." Said Luke pulling his robots head of.

Instead of Peter nobody bothered to help Danny because only he knew that the poor kid is a normal teen now.

"Danny!" Again the blonde was cougth ofguard. This time the bots attacked him together. He was thrown around like a ragdoll.

The bots were simply to strong, to fast and more importantly they out numbered him.

Peter saw his friends blood being spilled around the room. Thouse bots dont know when to stop! He thot and rushed over to help the fallen hero. I have to stop them before they beat the living crap out of him! Spiderman didnt waste a seckond and yelling tried to call the robots attention.

"Hey! You eegsucked piece of gutter trash!" (I heared Wolverine sai that once)

"Pick someone your own size!"That did robots left the beat up blonde and made their way over to Peter.

Danny didnt see or feel anything, all he could hear were thouse voices from last nigth.

"My god Daniel! I knew you were weak but this is just humiliateing!"

"Told you Danny-boy. Your finished."

"Fury is going to kick you out for this for shure"

"Not only this my poor friend. He who you once locked up is free. He's awaken and he's out for blood Danny-boy."

"No...he...can't...be" Danny's voice was bearly abowe a wisper.

"Oh but he is Danny, he's going to kill your friends and make you watch! But do you know why?"

"Because you cant control the monster within."

"I will...stop him..." The voices laughed at his attend to show some pride.

"Dont be joking now boy. You cant defeat a fiew robots and you want to conquer the one who is your dominant spirit?! You know that since Parker made your chi dissappear the cage was open and he was unleashed. You felt his control didint you? You remember the wonderfull feeling of hate and anger taking over, giving you unimaginnable power? Yes it was him dear boy and the best is" Thevoice started to fade as he riganed consciousness.

"That you cant do anything about it Danny-boy."

END OF FLASHBACK

Fury nodded in understanding. He still watched the blond who was all in scraches and brushes from head to toe. His breth was laboured and he was holding his hurt hand with his good one and a small amount of blood was running down his left courner of his mouth. This boy needs amedic and fast.

"I still dont understand why the robots were so hard on him. Its not like he prowoked them or anything." Peter said .

And that cougth Furys attention.

The robots were never this hard on the teens.

He needs to check this later.

Now he needs to figure out how to get the kids power back because this issiue showed that he realy didnt have it any more.

Danny had a biger problem on his head than getting his power back.

He has an evil sicret.

Danny has two spirits. His and a demon one.

When Daniel was born the elders of Kon-Lon by the help of doctor Strange checked wich one is the dominant spirit.

Unfortunatly for Danny the evil one was the alpha spirit.

However the elders had high hopes for the infant so they asked to cage the demon deep in Rands soul so it'll never get out.

Strange warned that the sealing maybe succesfull but the demons power migth be relised when the kid got angry.

The elders stoped worring about it because Danny tourned out to be a very calm boy.

Everything was fine until the nigth Daniel Rand became a teenager.

Anger flashed in the green eyes making them almost as brigth as the sun.

The monster was very powerfull after colecting anger energy from every moment the younger Danny got mad.

The elders had to send a thousand man army to stop a raging Silver demon of The Iron Fist.

The nigth was almost as brigth as day from the silver ligth amerging from the half human half demon as he fougth.

After that fatefull nigth the leaders of Kon-Lon decided that he shuld learn to control the monster by controling his chi and earning the Iron Fist.

When he got it he learned about how to control the beast and that he cant get angry no matter what.

The monster is simply a curse upon the Rands. If a Rand gets a Iron Fist they get a demon free.

Now its been let out of its cage and Danny not having his chi cant control it the monster will kill everyboy he cared about:

Sam

Peter

Luke

Ava

He hid his head in the pillow on the hospital bed he was on.

Sleep finaly came but it wasnt a peacefull sleep. Far from it.

Danny found himself in a dark cold place.

He was sourounded by tatues of demons and Iron Fists of the was the tenth wich means he gets the strongest one. The silver Iron Fist.

The place confiuzed Danny so much he didnt hire somebody appire behind him rigth next to his ear.

"Hello Danny."

Hope you like it DanniDanielle :-)

Your

JJJaguar15


	6. Chapter 6

" To get back the iron fist,"

Chapter 6

"Fighting what's within."

Danny was lying there beaten, broken and at mercy of his own evil self. He was far too weak to fight back. All he could do was look at the teenager standing in front of him while bleeding out. He felt like he was looking into a crazy mirror.

Only the reflection had long claws, sharp fangs, red eyes, silver chi surrounding his fists instead of his gold one and…

Was ready to kill while Danny fought for every breath.

Suddenly he disappeared.

"Hello Danny. Long time no see."

Said a voice right behind him. Before our hero had time to react a cold hand was pressed against his back. Danny yelled in pain as strange black veins started spreading through his body.

"Still not used to the cold of your own heart hmm…"Danny remembered his heart being cold before (the last time he fought his demon) but he though it got warmer after making friends and caring for them. Oh how wrong he was. It became even colder. He tried to curl his trembling body in to a ball but even that didn't work. It was just too cold.

"You're still weak Danny." The evil spirit kneeled in front of his opponent and pulled his head up so he could look in to Danny's foggy green eyes "I'd say…Even weaker than you were all those years ago. Remember? The first time we met? The first time I gave you a taste of what I can do? " Evil Danny cough our hero by the neck and stood up.

"Oh I remember it very clearly Danny." The hand squeezed tighter and Danny was running out of air. He tried to push it away but it was to strong and he already was badly injured.

"Didn't you feel great destroying half of kon lon, taking innocent lives and making everybody fear you?"

Danny tried to look away.

"You don't have to answer. I know you did. In fact. I'd say you loved it more than I did."

"But then they locked me up in this little cage by teaching you how to use chi energy. Those old pricks thought it can hold me for the rest of your filthy life. But every time you got angry the lock was weakened. Bit by Bit. By the time you were fifteen it was damaged quite a bit but I knew it was still too strong for me to get out." Danny was beginning to pass out so He tightened the grip to wake him up (by pain). Danny began to fight again earning a little air.

"I had no hope to escape, but then your friend Peter came along wonderfully." The evil spirit punched Danny against the bars witch made the boy scream in pain with the little air he had left.

"It was he who gave the final blow and let me free." Danny's body hit the metal bars again.

"I should thank him. After all." This time Danny didn't leave the bars and got hit in the stomach with the evil ones fist. In order not to choke Danny spat out blood.

"If he didn't piss you off we wouldn't have this wonderful conversation now would we." Danny's body hit the floor and he tried to catch his breath.

"Danny wake up….Danny wake up!...DANNY WAKE UP!" A voice yelled near the ceiling.

"*cough* *cough* A…Ava?" Whispered Danny rubbing his sore throat and looking up to where the voice came. The evil Danny looked up and smiled.

"Looks like our reunion is over for now Danny. She's a pretty chick by the way."

"Don't *cough* *cough* call her *cough* *cough* a chick" Danny whispered angrily.

"So you DO like her. Good. Shell be the first one you'll watch die by your own hand."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Back in S.H.E.E.L.D

"Sir his vitals are going nuts!" Yelled a nears watching Danny's hears beat go from too fast to too slow in record time.

"We have to calm him down! NOW!" Yelled Fury in a doctor cape.

The very moment the conversation ended Danny passed out. That was nothing special. Everybody passes out sometimes. What was so special was that they couldn't wake him back up. Then he started shaking, injures and internal bleedings came out of nowhere and his heart beat became very unstable. But it seemed to be getting worse instead of better.

Fury loaded his shot with sleeping serum and looked through the window where the rest of the kids were. Fury felt sorry for them. Seeing their friend being hurt with no logical explanation and knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop it.

He decided to go calm them down. He stepped out of the room leaving Danny to the hands of nurse Flower.

Ava was the first one to get up.

"Director Fury! Is he all right?" Her eyes were showing concern but there was something more. Something Fury couldn't identify.

"He'll live." Way to give the kids some false hope Nick. A voice in his head said. They're so gonna love you when he dies.

"What's happening to him?" Asked Peter. Fury sensed worry in his tone but there was something that didn't belong there.

Guilt.

"He fainted that's all. Nothing to serious." Keep it cool Nick. Keep it cool. Steel face. Remember about the steel face. Don't let them sense your fear. Fear for Dan's life.

"Then why is he still in the "Critical condition hospital wing"?" Asked Luke. The strong man was glaring at his mentor behind his glasses. Fury knew that he and the blond guy were best of friends. He must take this situation harder than the rest of them due to their strong bond.

"Worry your tiny heads none. He's in good hands of a special trained nurse from the S.H.E.E.L.D medical program. She faced every single difficult situation known to history of human diseases. She doesn't lose her cool even in the most difficult situations." He answered with a smile.

Then a scream that destroyed all the hopes of calming the teens.

"Sir! Sir his neck! It's purple! He's choking! HE'S CHOKING!" Fury sweat dropped.

"Special S.H.E.E.L.D medical training huh?" Said Sam still looking at the floor.

The rest of the kids looked at the man angrily"

Oh for the love of GOD! Thought Fury rubbing his temples.

"Get the air mask on him! There is not much time before he uses all the air!"

"But Sir we already gave him the mask! Nothing changed! Something is quizzing his neck! My GOD! "Yelled a terrified nurse and backed away from the shaking boy.

"What is it nurse Flower?"

There was no answer.

"Nurse Flower can you hear me?!" A shaky sight left the poor terrified nurses mouth.

"Yes Sir. I hear you loud and clear." Her voice was still shaky but loud enough for Fury to hear.

"What's happening in there?" Ava was starting to push her way through Fury.

"There…there…there are hand markings on Danny's neck.

Mr. Fury he's coughing up blood! Now his stomach is curling as if it was hit by a fist! (Screams)"

Fury rushed into the room and started plugging the boy to tons of machines to help him breathe without having to use his lungs. The markings were serious danger to Danny.

"We want to help." Peter's voice called from the other side of the operation table. Fury's eyes looked up from his machines only to meet four pairs of determinated eyes. He wiped a bit of sweat that made its way to his forehead.

"No kids, not this time. This is a job for professionals his life might depend on it."

"You can't plug him to all those machines alone in time for him to survive." Ava placed a hand on the teachers' shoulder.

"You need our help." Fury sighted in defeat.

"All right. But no screw up and I mean it! One false move and Daniel Rand is history got it Sam?!" Sam saluted seriously and began to push the buttons on his post.

Fury watched the kids work hard to save their friends life.

Spiderman was plugging the wires,

Powerman was bringing the supplies and heavy duty machines from the labs,

Sam was turning them on and charging the machines with his nova power,

And Ava's job was to calm Dan down.

"Danny I know it might be hard for you to hear me right now but please PLEASE calm down." It wasn't working in fact it was possible that he was trashing even harder.

Okay Danny. She thought determinated. Time to wake up from that nasty dream.

"Danny it's just a dream! Wake up!" She yelled even louder.

"Danny wake up! Danny wake up! DANNY WAKE UP!"

Danny jerked in his state and... relisted an ear breaking scream:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 7

" To get back the iron fist,"

Chapter 7

"Getting professional help."

"Aghhhh!" Danny woke up with a scream. His heart was pounding and his clothes were soaked with sweat.

"What the…"He realized he had an oxygen mask which meant he was in a hospital. Huh no wonder it was so easy to breathe. He thought pooling it off. His body was still shaking as he made his way out the window. I can't stay here. Not after what they did for me. He thought jumping down the second floor skillfully. And definitely not after I know what I can do to them. Danny landed near S.H.I.E.L.D's private hospital.

"Now for some proper… clothes" Danny looked at himself. He still had the IV needle in him, hospital clothes and a head bandage. He sighted and made his way towards the nearest clothes shop.

"I hope my friends will understand."

"I don't understand?!" Peter looked at the note ling on the bed with worry and panic. They just returned from training to check on Danny, but all they found was an empty bed. Peter threw the note to the floor and yelled in anger.

"Why would he do such a thing?!" Ava gently picked up the note and read it out loud. "We are a team! We are spouse to trust one another! I thought he of all people knew that!"

"Hush Pete!" Ava shut him up. "I'm reading."

"Dear… whoever is reading it right now. (I hope it's one of my team mates.)

I don't expect you to understand what I'm doing just yet,

But please…

Don't follow me.

Trust me…it's for the best.

If I stayed it might have ended up with me hurting one or all of you.

I don't want that…never did.

I have a problem and I'm going to fix it. ALONE. I already know where to go for help.

Don't worry I'm in good hands.

Danny.

PS: Nova I know you're planning to follow me so I want to tell you something:

STAY OUT OF IT!"

When Ava yelled those words Nova cursed under his berth.

"I hate when he's right." Nova sat on the bed and started mumbling about how Dan read too many fortune cookies and now is going nuts.

"So where do you think he went Pete?" Said Luke. "Back to Kon-Lon?"

"No. Definitely not there. From what I gather it's definitely too personal and delicate for the elders to know." Said Parker stroking his imaginary beard. (Hey! It's Spidy for crying out loud)

"Then where?" Asked Ava looking for tracks.

"The only place where you can ask for help with a mental enemy that hurts you with no logical expiation."

" 's house." Danny sighted a sigh of relief. This mansion always made him feel safer.

He made his way inside looking around the all familiar territory. Everything seemed different somehow. It felt… darker.

"Hello? Doctor?" No response. Something in the shadows moved and his ninja sense build up so hard he almost jumped. It was a warning. A pretty loud one to be exact. Something was about to attack him but all he saw were red colored walls.

He started to walk in his fighting stance highly alert.

"Yoooooooooou caaaaaaaaaan't hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide froooooom whhhhhhhhat yooooooou arrrrrrrrrrre." A quiet jet blood freezing voice echoed from the empty hall ways. The voice was getting louder and louder and was coming from all four directions. Danny yelled and blocked his ears. But that didn't help…not a lot.

"No! That's not true!" He yelled towards the moving shadows.

"Mooooooooooonsssssttttteeeeeeerrrrrr! MOOOOOOONNNNNSSSSSTTTTTEEEERRRR!"

"No! I won't let him take over!"

"Yooooooooouuuuuuuu hiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmm ooooooonnnneeeee."

"No! I'm nothing like him! There's still a way to stop this!"

"Nooooooooo waaaaaaaay. Tooooooo laaaaaattteeeee."

"LIES! I will STOP him or die trying!" fighting

"Figggghhhhtttttiiinnnng wooooooonnnnn'tttttt saaaaaaavvvvveeeee yooooooou fooooor looong."

Just then Danny was starting to give in… he could fell his evil side slowly taking control when…

"Daniel? What are you doing here? I thought we didn't have lessons till next Friday."

Hearing the strong voice Danny snapped out of it.

It was .

Danny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Safe. He calmed himself and tried to breathe slowly. He's here. You're safe now.

"My god Danny!" Screamed the doctor seeing the bruise on the blond boy's neck. He rushed over and started to exanimate him. "Who did this to you?" All our hero did was look away. The Doctor looked into his tired green eyes. He saw a lot of emotions: concern, sadness, fear, pain that was normal in his state (considering he is a real doctor if not…blame HIM for fooling me!) but what really shocked him was the presents of hate.

He knew the boy since he lost his parents at age nine and never he saw even a FLICKER of hate. Daniel was like a son to him. Strange went into doctor mode and looked at the kid with a critical eye.

He definitely didn't sleep well witch would explain the bags under his eyes and constant yawning, he had a bandage around his ribcage witch suggests a few broken ribs, brushes and swollen parts were present as well but what concerned him most was that purple hand-print on his neck. Something or someone was trying to suffocate him, and judging by the intensity of the color…that thing wasn't human.

"You didn't come here just to show me your new battle scars now did you."

Danny shock his head but didn't say a word.

"All right I can see something is eating you from the inside now spill it."

Danny took a deep breath witch already was a sign that he won't like what he was about to hear.

"He's back. And I don't think I'll be able to stop him this time."

The remaining team was sitting in the living room in Parkers house. Ava was doing her homework, Luke was watching TV, Sam was looking for stuff to eat and Peter… well Peter decided to guilt himself to death.

Roll credits.

"How could I let this happen?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Stop it Parker. It's not your fault. Nobody knew Danny would react this way." Said White Tiger tired of him blaming himself.

"Actually… nobody knew how he'd react at ALL! And come to think of it… none of us knows Danny all that well." Said Powerman. The others stopped for a minute. He was right.

"Yeah I mean I don't even know who he lives with or what's his favorite color or his favorite food…" Added Sam. The rest sadly nodded their heads in agreement. And then they realized that they knew nothing about their blond comrade.

"And the best part is he know everything about us while we don't know more than his name." Cried Pete. "Some friends we are…"

"We were so full of our problems that we didn't realize Danny could have problems as well."

"I actually thought of him as of a god with no problems. I mean…he always had an answer for everything was never sad or down in the dumps only happy, cheerful and eager to help... Now I see it was all a clever mask to make us forget that…he is only human."

"That has to change you guys. We need to know Danny better if we ever want to be true friends with him and a real team."

"Parker is right. Imagine how many times Danny had to lock himself in his room to save us from his problems. We might have been blind before but our friend has a problem and we won't let him face it alone not now not EVER!" And with that they all went towards 's house confident that they'll be able to help Danny because…That's what friends are for.

Here you go chapter 7.

I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Have a good one!

JJjaguar15


	8. Chapter 8

"To get back the Iron Fist."

Chapter 8

"Lost control. Spiderman's team vs The Silver Iron Fist."

backed away not knowing if he should be angry at the boy for letting _him _out after so much anger control training or feel sorry for the boy's nearby future. Anger won.

"Daniel do you realize what will happen to you now that_ he's_ out?!" He watched the teen slowly nod his head. "How could this even happen?! I thought that you're safe thanks to the temper control and chi manipulation!" The Doctor yelled at Danny whose hands clinched into fists for no reason.

"It was an accident doctor." He said quietly.

"An accident that will cost you your soul!"

"There must still be a way to stop _him._" Danny said without hope. The doctor started walking around shaking his head in anger at himself for not hiding the demon deep enough.

"No. No Danny. It's too late to stop _him_ now." Danny didn't move. Deep inside him he knew this answer. But he didn't know _why_?!

"Why?" He asked growling against his will.

"_His_ hold of you is too strong for even me seal away." He looked at the boy who still looked at the floor, his golden hair hiding his face effectively.

"_His_ hold on me was even stronger when I almost destroyed Kon-Lon and somehow you managed to stop him!" Daniel rushed over to him with inhuman speed grabbing him by the collar and pulled him up so that the doctor's legs weren't touching the ground.

"Why can't you do the same now?!" His eyes in the color of blood-red were dripping tears as he yelled through gritted teeth.

"Back then you had nobody close to protect because all your loved ones were dead. _He_ couldn't torture you with visions of their deaths witch automatically weakened his hold on you." Strange grunted slowly taking each breath. Danny's sharp claws cut strait through his flesh giving him limited space to maneuver.

"Now you met your team and became more vulnerable to the demons actions."

Danny didn't stop the tears that fell on the floor. His friends were the reason he was in this situation in the first place. He closed his eyes and his body started shaking as he let go his mentor.

"I don't want to do this! I don't want to kill my friends!" He cried covering his eyes. gently hugged him rubbing his back. Danny desperately seeking comfort didn't push him away.

"Shhh…I know Danny I know." The broken teen looked up at the taller man with the same blood red eyes full of pain and sorrow.

"What will happen now sensei?" (I don't know if he says that. If not I'm truly sorry. Ignore that.)

This is one of those questions didn't want to answer.

"I'm sorry Daniel." Than he hit the boy in the head knocking him unconscious.

He wanted to make it as painless as possible for Danny.

The body (because it's not Danny) raised from the ground with an insane smile placed on its face. Eyes glowing red.

"By the power of The Eye of Agamoto!" (sorry. don't know how to write it or how he says it) Strange prepared to battle as the sorcerer supreme.

The body cracked its knuckles as silver chi surrounded its body.

"It's nice to see you Doctor." The voice was demonical, blood freezing and full of hate.

"Good because I'm the last thing you'll ever see!"

"Now now Doctor. Have you forgotten who the stronger one is?" The body chuckled. "I'd be happy to remind you." It charged. Its speed was inhuman and Strange had no hope of avoiding that punch.

The gang was already at Strangers doorstep when this happened.

The loud explosion nearly blew them away.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Peter as he looked at the remains of the once magical mansion. All that was left were shells of the once red walls. Everything else was blown up by the intensity of the blow.

When the smoke cleared a bit they could see holding up a green force field with great difficulty and a figure cowered in smoke with its fist on the breaking shield.

Even though they knew Strange didn't get hit he looked almost as if he did. His clothes were thorn, blood dripped from the right edge of his mouth and he looked exhausted.

"Hang on doc!" Yelled Nova flying towards the figure. Strange yelled for him to stop but he didn't listen.

The figure let out a short laugh and flung his silver fist at Sam. The explosion was even more powerful than before.

The world shock from the intensity as Nova crushed in to the floor. Not moving.

"Nova!" The rest cried out. The smoke cleared completely and they could see who they were up against.

"Danny?!" Their eyes widen in sudden shock. Spidey who picked Nova's body from the ground couldn't believe that all this was his fault.

The body laughed and waved a hand at them.

"Hardly." He added watching them closely as if he saw them for the first time.

Luke blinked a few times his body frozen solid in surprise.

"So you are the ones Daniel values so much." The boy laughed again sending shivers down the friend's spines.

"I was going to tack you down one by one but since you are all here…" The insane smile grew even more insane when he made a step forward. "This makes my job much easier." He suddenly appeared behind Luke giving him a hit to the stomach. Powerman endured the hit, feet digging into the ground ending five meters away from the attacker.

"Not bad." The body swung its fist again but Spiderman pulled him away with his web.

"Danny stop it! This isn't you!" He landed in front of him.

The body laughed pushing his head to the back. It looked back at Peter his eyes bloody red.

"Danny is not here at the moment may I take the message?" The boy growled disappearing. He appeared directly above Pete delivering a kick to the head. Spiderman flew away strait into a building crushing the wall with a girly yell.

Before Peter could do anything the attacking boy picked him up by the neck.

"So you are Peter Parker. The one who set me free." He squeezed his neck just like he did to the original Danny.

"What are you talking about?" Peter grunted clawing the body's arm.

"I should thank you." The boy said ignoring the choking super hero. "I'll kill you as last and make you watch as the others die."

He smiled and looked into Spidey's scared blue eyes.

"Ya hear that Danny boy? Peter decided to join you in watching the end of those filthy lives you both call "friends." The word was spat.

He let go of Pete and was about to attack Ava but Thor's hammer slammed into him sending him flying.

"Kids go with Strange. He'll teleport you to the HQ." Bummed Captain America's voice.

"But what about you guys?" Ava asked picking up Peters limp body.

"We'll handle things here. GO!"

"But…" Ava tried to argue.

"He's too powerful for you young one." Said Thor as his hammer returned to him.

"Hulk SMASH little shiny MAN!" Hulk was seen jumping into the cloud of smoke disappearing from their sight.

"Don't hurt him!" Cried White Tigre nearly dropping the unconscious Spiderman.

"We'll just neutralize him. Don't worry." Wasp placed a comforting hand on the frightened teen's shoulder.

"Now go! I'll make sure they don't kill him! I promise." She yelled seeing Ava was about to protest she gave a signal to Strange.

Strange waved in understanding than transported her from the distance.

It was time they tended injures. Both the physical and the mental ones.


End file.
